sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Portia Everson
Portia Sage Everson, officially known as Portia Stephanie Agnes Everson, is one of the main characters of the Resistance of the Dead series. She's a teenage human with Kitsune blood, and while friends with the allies, her relationship with Akane is considered "a friendly rivalry", a love–hate relationship or frenemies. She's one of the notable Kitsunes (although not entirely one) to appear in the series. Appearance Portia has a slim and athletic built, has long jet black hair that reaches her waist and is styled into a high pontail, a beauty mark under her right eye and amber eyes. Her attires can be described as being "modern girl-next-door" and her usual one consists of a burgundy sleeveless collared shirt, mustard yellow tea-length high waist skirt, and brown boots. She wears nail polish (usually black or red) and a golden bracelet around her right hand. She wears a mustard yellow loose night shirt and black tights as pyjamas. Her alternative attire consists of a denim jacket over a royal blue frilly top with a black ribbon tied around her waist, black leggings and brown boots. Another alternative outfit is composed out of a black halter top, a beige frilly dress and black leather high booths In battles, Portia wears a short, brown kimono with golden tellow trimmings that only reaches her knees. Her kimono designs are composed of light and dark colors and symbols of nature. In the second season of the series, she stops wearing the kimono because, according to her, it is "impractical". As a child she used to wear her hair much shorter and tied into pigtails, and had missing teeth. Her outfit back then consisted of a overalls dress over a yellow top and white Mary Janes. Personality Optimistic, imaginative, but selfish, hot-headed, somewhat arrogant and usually displaying an unjustified air of superiority, Portia is the former head cheerleader of Nature Heights High and arguably one of the most popular student in school. However, due to an incident which stripped her out of her title as head cheerleader, she usually hangs out with the "weird kids", namely Scarlet Roche, Daniel Ashworth, Quinn Brodye and Felix Reid. At first, she only stuck with them because she believed she had lost all her pride as a cheerleader, but with time she realized the four see her as a friend and is loyal to them. Portia is also a whimsical, compulsive and cunning liar and is infamous in Nature Heights High for it. Despite her mediocre academic performance, she can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating lies, jokes and ideas. Scarlet, Daniel and Felix seem to be used to Portia lying and can easily detect whether she's telling the truth. The reason behind this aspect of her personality is due to her older brother's bullying tendencies. Portia is rather fashionable and has a thing for fitting outfits and DIYs, to the point she would call out people whom she deems unfashionable. Portia is very athletic, logical and skillful when it comes to extracurricular activities, but tends to make a mountain out of molehill due to her egocentrism. She always boasts about her abilities and when she has to show them off, it's a fifty percent chance she can accomplish the dare without many problems arising. She's narcissistic and wants to be constantly praised by her peers, mostly because her self esteem was butchered by her brother's actions. She is prone to temper tantrums and over-dramatizing, especially when things don't go her way. Despite of her negative personality, Portia is very caring towards her few friends and is extremely loyal even to Akane. Despite the fact the cold, rarely emotional Dhampir finds it hard to have to put up with Portia's boisterous behavior, she actually gets used to it nonetheless. The two even develop a mutual crush later, with Portia being the first to do so. Powers and Abilities Since Portia has Kitsune blood but is rather a hybrid closer to humans than full-blood Kitsunes, she has a handful of standard abilities. Her abilities she knows about and/or is able to control are somehow advanced due to her "training" with Evan Akihisa. *'Fox-Fire Manipulation' - This is the main ability of a Kitsune. Portia can summon fox-shaped fire at her will in a way similar to Pyrokinesis. She doesn't have much experience using the power and she only uses it during battles as she's able to focus better there. *'Temperature Regulation' - Portia is able to control her body temperature. She uses this to use Fox-Fire Manipulation. *'Shapeshifting '- Portia can't fully shapeshift into a fox form since she isn't a full Kitsune but can summon four tails during her Fox-fire Manipulation. She temporarily gains this ability in the Dreamscape. Trivia *Portia's favorite color is orange. *Her signature animal are foxes. *She has a good relationship with Anna, sometimes calling her "fella sister sic". *Portia was born on August 14 and her astrological sign is Leo. *Portia is right-handed. *Portia and Inari are related to each other; Inari is Portia's maternal ancestor. *Although she is of Asian descent, it is relatively unknown what her actual full ethnicity is. Her Japanese heritage aside, it is implied that she also has either Chinese or Korean ancestry (fox spirits are common in East Asian mythology, albeit with a different name depending on the area: kitsunes in Japan, huli jing in China, kumiho in Korea.) Based on her terminology, both her parents just have Japanese heritage though. **She is also implied to be of Italian descent because of Vincent's family tree, which seemed unlikely, but turned out to be true (her grandmother Kelly was indeed Italian-American). *Portia's name comes from the Latin Porcia which means pig (which is vaguely appropriate or inappropriate, depending on how she is seen by her peers). On the other hand, her name might be a reference to the heroine of William Shakespeare's play The Merchant of Venice: a woman who disguises herself as a man in order to defend Antonio in court. *Her non-official middle name, Sage, denotes either a type of spice or else a wise person. *Her official middle names are saint names. Categorie:Characters Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Monster Killers Categorie:Kitsunes Categorie:Humans